


Our Own Little Hell

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dark Rhys, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, HateShip, Love/Hate, M/M, Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: Now that Handsome Jack is trapped inside the ECHO eye and Rhys has the upper hand, he's free to punish Jack any way he sees fit.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Our Own Little Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyanidetemperance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidetemperance/gifts).



> This is a bit outside my usual fandoms, but I had a chance to write a fic for cyanidetemperance and it was a nice opportunity to stretch myself a little! I think I'm pretty happy with how it came out.

Finally, Rhys managed to secure an empty break room for himself. Sure, the room doesn't exactly have a lock, but there's hardly anyone around during off hours, and when the CEO says he wants a room to himself, people let him have it. He holds up the tiny object gripped in his hand. The ECHO eye...he could be rid of this thing, and Jack, in an instant if he wanted to. But it's too late to go back now...he gingerly pulls back his left eyelid and squeezes his finger into the side of his cybernetic eye, disconnecting it with a careful movement and sliding it out. In goes the ECHO eye, next...he aligns it with the nerve wiring and presses it in, blinking hard a couple times as he feels it connecting to his brain.

Moments later, a pale blue hologram of Jack flickers into view. He looks dazed, his eyes unfocused; spending that long in sensory deprivation will do that to you. As Jack starts to become more aware of his surroundings, his eyes focus squarely on Rhys. "Rhys...Rhys, what in the _fuck_ , kid? You just...left me in there? How long has it been? Months? Years? I hope you realize just how hard I'm gonna make you regret this -- "

Rhys balls his hand into a fist and swings it at Jack's jaw. For Rhys, it feels like nothing, but for Jack, it connects just as firmly as if he was made of solid matter. He goes reeling, clutching his face in pain and swearing under his breath. His mind is racing with confusion...how could Rhys _punch_ a hologram? Just what is going on here?

"Look, I'm the one in charge here, Jack. So don't give me that bullshit." Rhys says, putting on his best attempt at an intimidating glare. "I wasn't gonna bring you back just to give you another chance to fuck with me."

Jack staggers backwards a couple steps, unsteadily standing up straight again. "Ugh...this your idea of a sick joke? What in the hell did you do to me?"

"Oh, I made a few modifications to your software. Wasn't sure if it would work until I tested it, though." Rhys takes a couple firm strides in Jack's direction. "How's it _working_ , Jack?" he says, punctuating the word with a swift punch to Jack's kidney.

The strike knocks the wind out of Jack, and he sinks to his knees, doubled over in pain. Not that he should have any wind to knock out... "Hhngh...so you've been spending your free time making a torture device, just for me? I'm...honored..."

"Don't talk to me about torture, Jack. This is just what you deserve." With Jack's head now a conveniently low target, he aims a forceful kick at Jack's face. Jack lets out a pained grunt as he goes flying, his head striking the floor. The clasps holding his mask on are visibly damaged from the force of the kick, and Jack wastes no time trying to get it firmly back in place despite his obvious pain.

"Ugh... _fuck_ , that hurts." Jack groans. "This what gets you off now, kid? Beatin' the shit out of a guy who can't fight back?"

"Gets me off? Come on, Jack. I'm no sadist, but I'm the only one who can teach you a lesson."

Jack struggles to stand, coughing as he slowly rises to his feet. "Hey, hey, sure you aren't, kiddo. Just doing what needs to be done, right? Come on. Get over yourself, Rhysie. Nobody beats a man to the floor with his bare hands 'cause he's some noble defender of justice. You just wanna feel like a big man, right? Well you got what you wanted. Got me real good. Now why don't you lay off? Maybe I'll even forgive ya, kiddo."

"You're not gonna sweet-talk me again, Jack. Maybe I'll go easy if you just _shut up!_ " Rhys grabs Jack by the collar and shoves him backwards, pinning him against a wall, his hand going all the way through the hologram's chest.

"Ugh...damn, that does _not_ feel pleasant." says Jack. Where Rhys's arm goes through him, he feels a numb, cold sensation. And he can't just walk away either; Rhys can stick his body through Jack, but not the other way around.

Rhys simply ignores him, reaching up with his free hand to dig his fingers into the side of Jack's mask.

"Hey, hey, _hey!_ " Jack cries, trying to grab at Rhys's hand. Of course, Jack's body may as well be made of air, for all the difference it makes. The damaged clasps strain as Rhys pries, finally popping free. The mask clatters to the floor and flickers out of existence as Jack reaches helplessly for it. With the mask torn away, that ugly scar of his is exposed; a glitchy mess that arcs across his face.

"How's that feel, Jack?" Rhys presses his hand over Jack's face and slams his head backwards against the wall, forcing out a muffled cry of pain. "Not too great, I'll bet." He pulls Jack's head forward only to slam it against the wall again, again, and again. "Don't worry, Jack, I can't really injure you. Just hurt you. You're still a hologram, after all."

Jack tries to force out a retort, but he can't really manage it with Rhys's hand pressed through his face.

Rhys is just about to wind up another punch to Jack's head, when he hears a knock on the break room door. "Uh, sir?" comes the voice of an ATLAS employee. "Everything okay in there? I heard you yelling."

Rhys hurriedly steps back, giving Jack a chance to catch his breath. "I, uh...yeah, just a second!" he says, trying to dig the ECHO eye out of his head.

Jack lets out a choked laugh. "Not gonna let someone see ya torturing an AI like a nutjob, huh? You're still a coward, Rhys. Always have been...always will be..."

The eye pops out, and Jack's voice cuts out as his image vanishes. Rhys fishes his regular eye out of his pocket and pops it in just as the employee cracks open the door. "Sir...?"

Rhys buries the ECHO eye in his pocket. "I thought I made it clear I wasn't to be disturbed."

"S-sorry, sir."

Rhys waves his hand. "I'm...I'm done anyway." He walks out of the break room, brushing past the employee without even looking at him. He frowns angrily. Even when he has everything and Jack has nothing, he still finds a way to get under his skin...he can't just let this go. He's still gotta make sure Jack knows his place...and he'll have to be more careful next time. He can't just let people find out about this...no, nobody but him understands what he has to do.


End file.
